The Yuy Twin
by Taiora Love
Summary: Well this is my first fanfiction! Heero Yuy goes on a mission. There he find his long-lost sister working for Oz.
1. The Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters, but I do own Kayla Yuy!

"Heero, we're on call!" Trowa said after he entered the boy's room. Heero was laying on his bed trying to get what rest he could. 

"Duty calls," he sighed while getting up from his resting place, slowly, "Were are we headed?"

"We are to go to Oz's main base, figure all we can about what their planning, to put it into simple terms. I'll get more complex on the way there. It will give us something to do. Word is, Zechs is there so if you still have any score to settle……"

Heero nodded knowing what the boy was talking about.

"Just us two?" Heero asked now standing.

"Yes"

"Ok, just give me a minute to change," and after that Trowa left the room.

Heero rummaged through his stuff trying to find his favorite green shirt. At the bottom of all of his mess Heero saw a golden locket. He took the locket in his hand then opened it.

Inside was a picture of two kids at the age of six. A boy and a girl both smiling very joyfully. The little boy had his hand on the girl's shoulder.

Heero grasped the locket and held the locket close to his heart. 

"I will find you someday, I promise!" He whispered to himself.

Then he put the locket around his neck and took of for his mission.

ON THE WAY THERE:

Trowa notice Heero dangling with something around his neck.

"What is that?" 

Heero gave Trowa a stern look.

"A locket," he said as he took it off around his neck.

"May I see it?" Trowa asked reaching his hand towards Heero.

Heero looked at Trowa's hand then at his locket. He then, while struggling, handed it to Trowa.

As soon as Trowa was given the locket, he opened it. 

"Cute kids, who are they?"

"Well……the boy is……….me," Heero said looking at Trowa.

"That's you? Well I guess we all looked funny as kids. So who is the girl."

"She…..is my sister," Heero slowly reply as he put his head down.

"Sister!?" Trowa said now really studying the picture. 

'That is Heero's sister,' he thought.

"I wouldn't have guessed you had a sister, what is her name?" Trowa asked taking his sight away from the locket and towards the young boy.

Heero sighed.

"I don't remember. I keep having flashback of the day we were separated. I think we were six. I remember people trying to separate us but we wouldn't let go of each others hands. I can see her face, crying and full of fear. She kept saying 'Don't leave me brother, don't leave me!' 

But they managed to pull us apart, taking us in opposite directions. I screamed to her 'I will find you, they can't keep me away from you, I'll find you again, I promise!' And I am going to keep that promise!"

"How are you going to find her?"

"She has the same locket as me and I know she still has it! And I will find her no matter what!"

AT OZ:

Zechs knocked on the door then walked in finding a dark brown hair girl, sitting, dangling with a locket.

"Come on, you have an assignment. Gundam pilots are on their way. You need to stop them from finding out anything. I am counting on you."

The girl stood up and tucked the locket into her shirt.

"Do you want me to use my Gundam?" She asked Zechs.

"I doubt that you will need it but keep it nearby just to be safe." She then nodded.


	2. The First Sibling Fight

__

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing

"I can't believe you let her go on this mission. There is a huge possibility that she will find out," Noin said to Zechs after hearing about whom Zechs sent to get rid of the Gundam pilots.

"Clam down, I did it on purpose"

"On purpose?" Noin looked at Zechs, waiting for an explanation, which she got.

"Kayla has been waiting her entire life to meet up with her brother again. I feel so guilty for lying to her for so long. It is time she moves on and achieve her life goal."

"But she is so valuable to us, if she finds out about Heero and the others like her, she will defiantly join them," Noin stated.

"That is what I am hoping for"

Before Noin had a chance to question Zechs, an officer came in their office.

"Sir, two Gundam pilots have broken in and heading towards the main computer. They have already taken down a few men. What should we do?"

"Nothing. I already knew that the pilots where coming and had already arrange on how to dispose of them," Zechs informed the solider.

"Yes sir! I see sir!" and after that he left the room.

**********************************************************************************

"I'm surprise, I was sure there will be more Oz's solider then this," Heero said while running trying to get to the room where the main computer was located.

"I know what you mean," replied Trowa.

Once they got to their destination, Trowa and Heero started hacking into the computer, trying to find out what plans Oz had until they herd a voice.

"You shouldn't be messing around with things that aren't yours!"

Trowa and Heero turned around while getting their handguns out to see whom the voice came from. There in front of them was a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes standing with her arms crossed on her chest. She was wearing an Oz uniform.

Heero laughed, "This is what Oz sent to get rid of us, a mere girl, I thought Oz took us more seriously then that." 

"Mere girl you say, I'll teach you what this mere girl can do!"

Heero then dropped his gun.

"Heero?" Trowa said while staring at the girl.

"Let me handle this, Trowa. It is what she wants."

Then Heero went and raced forward swigging his hand up for a punch. But the girl dodged the punch easily and gave Heero a fierce kick in the head. She tried to do it twice but Heero managed to grab her foot in the air and turn it, which caused great pain for her. She broke free of his grip and drop down to the ground. She quickly trip Heero with her foot. This caused Heero to fall on the ground hitting his head hard. The fighting continued like that. The girl would cause Heero pain and then vice versa with Heero causing her some pain. After a while, Heero gave the Oz solider a hard punch, which caused her to go down. Heero then picked her up by the collar of her uniform and swung her across the room. After he let go of her clothes there was something left behind. He looked at it noticing that the he had seen this once before. 

The girl got up, while having her hands go around her neck, finding that it was bare. She looked at the pilot glazing at what she was trying to find around her neck.

"Give it back!" she ordered him.

"Hmmm," was all he said ignoring the girl order. Then he reached for his locket. He took it off around his neck and compared the two. They're exactly the same on the outside. Then he opened the lockets to see that the same picture was inside both of them. He gasped when he saw this. Then he looked over to the girl.

"You're my sister."

__

TBC

Well, Please, please, please, review! This story is going to have a lot of chapters in it cause I have so much ideas for this character. 


	3. The History of Kayla Yuy

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!

Heero studied the girl. They do look identical. 

'I know she is! Why else would she have the same locket?' Heero thought to himself.

"What do you mean?! I am not your sister! There is no way I could be. Stop saying those lies!" The girl said but deep down she knew it was true.

"I know what the lockets mean and so do you! So why are you denying it!" Right then Zechs entered the room. There was an elder man with him. He had Mohawk and an army shirt with a white shirt over it. As soon as she saw them she went into the soldier stance.

"It's true, Kayla. He is your brother," Zechs said while looking at Kayla.

"I don't understand, Zechs?" she gave Zechs a look of confusion.

"Well Headmaster C knows more about it then I do," then they all turned their direction to the elder man.

"Heero, Kayla, it has been a while since I have seen two together. The last time I saw you together was before Doctor J and I separated you."

"Doctor J? How do you know Doctor J?" Heero questioned.

"I know them all: Doctor J, Professor G, Doctor S, Instructor H, and Master O. Like them I always built a Gundam. I also trained its pilot," he said looking over towards Kayla.

"There is another Gundam then the five, and she is the pilot?" Trowa asked as he was amazed that there where more of them and even a female pilot.

"Yes, we wanted the twins to pilot a Gundam. That's why we separated you two and trained you."

"Why did you want us as pilots?" Kayla said still quite confused.

"You both have superhuman DNA. We thought that this would be very useful on our mission."

"Why is she with Oz if she is a Gundam pilot?" Trowa asked with anger. She was a traitor.

"Well if is important to know more bout Kayla's background. After the separation she was put into the boarding school at the LaGrange Point 6 colony, the popular boarding school for training soldiers to be shipped off into battle. I was the headmaster there. Kayla was tops at that school and when she wasn't training at school she was training with me, learning all the same things as you did, Heero. But she learned one special technique. She is able to masquerade as any person. But anyway back to your question, Trowa. Kayla was order to work here in Oz. But the clever Zechs figured out that she had a Gundam. After learning about Kayla long life goal to find her brother, Zechs promised to help her find him. But Zechs already knew that Heero was the twin she was looking for."

"You knew all along!" Kayla yelled at Zechs.

"I am sorry Kayla, but to make it up to you, I have signed your released form and you are now free to join your fellow Gundam pilots and take your Gundam with you. Leave now!"

"Wait Zechs! We still have a mission to complete," Heero said.

"Heero you really think we are that dumb having our plans in a simple computer? You can check but there is nothing there. I planned this meeting for Kayla to meet you." and with that Zechs and Headmaster C left the room leaving Heero, Trowa, and Kayla alone.

"Well, we better get going come on you two," Heero said after a few minutes of silence, letting all the new information sink in.

"You're actually going to let me come with you?" Kayla asked in shock.

"Yes, you're my sister after all. The one I have been searching for my whole life."

"Thanks, let me go grab my Gundam." 

"Trowa, go with her, I had a side mission then this. I'll meet you back at our station."

"Got it," Trowa said and went over to Kayla, "Come on!" Then they left to go underground where Kayla's Gundam was located as Heero went to complete his mission.

__

TBC

I have a lot more plan for Kayla! I'll get it up A.S.A.P! ^_^!


	4. Trowa + Kayla

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Trowa and Kayla were going through the paths of the base. But Trowa kept on looking at Kayla, which made her uncomfortable.

"What?" she finally got tired of it.

"I don't like the fact that one of us are wearing an Oz uniform." {A\N: I know that Trowa goes and works for Oz in the series, just humor me ok?}

"Ok, no problem," and with that Kayla started to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa! I rather you wear something then nothing at all." Trowa said while shielding his eyes.

"What kind of person do you think I am? I got my spare clothes underneath." Then after Kayla took of her shirt, she removed her pants. She was now wearing a khaki Capri pants and a light blue top with a belt around the shirt.

"See?" Kayla said after Trowa saw what she was wearing underneath.

"Yeah, I do! Come on lets hurry up and get that Gundam of yours." They took off again to go for the Gundam. But since Kayla was no longer wearing her uniform, Oz soldiers started to attack the two. They were able to get rid of those who had attacked them. As they were fighting with the soldiers Trowa studied Kayla's technique in attacking.

'Just like Heero's' He thought while he watched. The more he watched the girl the more he started to admire her.

They had fought their way through most of the soldiers. They were almost to where the Gundam was located when they were ambushed. They were able to managed to take down most of the guys but while Kayla was dealing with five soldiers, a guy behind her pulled out a gun. He fired the shot. But to his surprise he didn't hit the girl pilot. He had shot the boy. Trowa had saw the man take out his gun and aim it towards Kayla. He quickly jumped in front of her to taken the bullet. He then fell to the ground with blood coming out of his lower stomach. 

"Trowa?" she whispered but then went on a rampage. She was able to knock out the rest of the remaining guys with great ease. She then picked up Trowa and put his arm around her, carrying him the rest of the way to where her Gundam was. After they got there, she secured the door so no one would come in and surprise them.

Kayla then ripped the bottom of her shirt and she took of Trowa's bloody shirt. She then started to clean up most of the blood off of his skin. 

"Trowa, why did you do that?"

"I don't know. There are only a few people that I would take a bullet for. And I don't hardly know you."

As Kayla was clearing away the red, each touch sent sparks thorough Trowa's spine. It felt like heaven to him. He was developing feelings he never new he had as he watched her.

'What kind of power does she have over me?' Trowa thought as he watched.

Then he finally noticed the gigantic Mobile Suit in front of him. He could tell right away that it was a Gundam. If he had to compare this Gundam to the others, this Gundam looks a lot like Trowa's Heavyarms. It was the color purple. He couldn't see any outer weapons on the suit.

'They must all be hidden,' he thought.

"That's your Gundam?" he asked tilting his head towards the big machine.

"Yes, that is my Gundam Blazer."

"What are it main weapons?"

"Well, you will just have to wait and see." Kayla had finish cleaning him off. She then bandaged Trowa with more material from her shirt.

"How does that feel?" Trowa leaned in close to Kayla.

"Great," he said in a soft, low voice. There seemed to be some kinda of force pulling them towards each other. 

"I'm glad" The force pulled in stronger. The force was so strong that either of them could not fight it. Before they knew it, the force had pulled them so their lips touched the other's.

__

TBC

I know! Another short chapter! Give me a break; I'm trying my best to get these out there for you to read. Yeah that's right Kayla and Trowa. I got tried of all the Trowa and Quatre nonsense. I thought it would only be right to protect Trowa! Maybe Duo and Quatre but not Trowa in any yaoi form! Come on! If Heero was a girl (and know he has a girl version of him) Trowa would be all over him! Since he admire him so much. So I did this as a favor to Trowa! So please don't flame me any Trowa yaoi couple fans! This is my opinion not yours! Thank you! ^_^ I'll write more about Kayla and the other three pilots! This should be fun!


End file.
